¡Callate!
by TheGoshtBoy
Summary: No entedia que mierda estaba pasando. ¿Queria volverla loca o que?. Porque si eso era lo que queria...lo estaba logrando. Y ella bajo presion puede tomar drasticas decisiones para hacerlo callar.


**Segundo fic te teen titans!. Espero sus rviews. Disfrutenlo!**

 **Disclaimer: Teen Titans no me pertenece.**

Chico bestia se encontraba insoportablemente hablador. Desde hacia una semana el cambiante no paraba de habar, y hablaba, y hablaba, y hablaba; ya dije que hablaba? Tenia un amplio repertorio de temas de conversación, una ilimitada cantidad de palabras que soltar y su voz jamás se quebraba ni daba impresión de quedarse afónico. Pero lo mas curioso no era eso, lo mas que curioso de todo era que este simpático chico descargaba toda la información ``basura``` que tenia en su cabeza en nuestra hechicera favorita.

-…Y así fue como una vez me convertí en rata y fui a parar en una fabrica de salchichas…- Hablaba el cambiante, quien se encontraba justo al lado de la gótica del grupo, quien en ese momento trataba inútilmente de leer un libro, pero no podía concentrarse. Su irritación iba en aumento –Fue horrible, había carne por todas partes!-

-¡Suficiente!- Exclamó Raven, para después lazarlo por la ventana.

XXXXXXX

-…Entonces yo le dije: Oye yo no soy Boy Beast, Soy Beast Boy, porque entonces no seria un chico mitad bestia, seria una bestia mitad chico..-

-Chico Bestia Cállate!- Sentencio Raven antes de continuar-¿No ves que estoy tratando de meditar?- Se encontraban en la azotea de la torre.

-Oye Rae no sabes que des de mala educación interrumpir a la gen…? OOAAAA- Chico Bestia había salido volando gracias a RAVEN.

XXXXXXX

-Después de que Starfire me diera a comer esa cosa, casi vomito y me llene de gases. Parecía un globo a punto de explotar!-

-Chico Bestia, por quinta vez, ¿Qué haces en Mi cuarto?- Sequejo lagotica quien n ese momento se encontraba revisan sus libros.

-Ya te lo dije Rae, me encontraba pasando por aquí y dije ''¿estará Raven adentro?'' y después entrè- Contesto con simpleza el cambiante antes de continuar –Oye RAE, SIN TU CAPA TE VES MUY SEXY!- Chco Bestia tenía una sonrisa gatuna.

Raven se dio cuenta de que no traía su capa puesta y que además le daba la espalda a Chico Bestia. ''Joder'' pensó ella antes de velozmente buscar su preciada capa y ponérsela ten diestramente como pudo . Chico Bestia no solo hablaba, también miraba.

-Como decía, le dije ''Oye Star, eso parece un musgo viviente, no pienso comerlo!- Raven apretó fuertemente los dientes mientras su paciencia terminaba de desaparecer. –Entonces Robin me miro feo y tuve que tragarme esa cosa verde-

Por un instante Raven pensó en mandarlo a volar, a otra dimensión o hasta matarlo; pero esas ideas fueron desechadas ya que siempre regresaba para continuar con su habaladuria y no agarraba escarmiento. Y entonces se le ocurrió una brillante idea. Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Rae?,¿ Rae?. Me estas escuchando?- Si mediar palabra, la gótica se acerco rápidamente al cambiante con una expresión muy seria que lo asusto, el cual trato d buscar salida si embargo, la hechicera le cerro el paso. –Oye Rae…glup…no querías que me fuera?- El verde comenzó a retroceder- Pues ya me voy..me quiero ir…- La gotica se acercaba cada vez mas- De hecho, también quiero vivir- Sintió la dura pared contra su espalda-¿Raven?¿- Temblaba bastante.

-Ya no me dices Rae?-

Raven coloco sus brazos a cada lado del cambiante, impidiendo su escape, miraba fijamente el chico quien tenia una expresión de horror, se decidió. O iba a hacer, lentamente acerco su rostro al de el. Sentía como sus cuerpos se tensaban debido a la cercanía del otro. A tan solo unos centímetro de los labios del mutante, Raven hablo.-No solo quiero que te vayas…quiero silencio total de tu parte- Y termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Podía sentir la sorpresa del cambiante y como este , lentamente correspondía a los movimientos de los labios de la hechicera sobre los suyos. Sintió como las manos de el se posaban lentamente sobre su cintura, con cautela, como temiendo que ella fuera a reaccionar mal, sonrió para sus adentros mientras rodeaba el cuello de el con sus brazos. Noto que el cambiante tenia intenciones de cambias de posiciones…no lo dejaría. Rompió el beso, obteniendo un gruñido por parte del mutante.

-Mi cuarto, mis reglas Chico Bestia- Comenzó ella, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre los labios de el –Si quieres seguir con esto, debes quedarte quieto, nada de acorralarme contra mi propia pared- Finalizo ella, Chico Bestia solo asintió. Juntaron nuevamente sus labios esta vez presionando a Chico Bestia contra la pared mas fuertemente. No lo dejaría tener el control, sus lenguas envueltas en una danza por el poder. Se separaron. Raven saco a Chico Bestia de su habitación con sus poderes, dejándolo justo frente a ala puerta.

-Ahora hico Bestia- Comenzó ella – Si quieres mas de esto- Poso sus dedos sobre sus labios sugestivamente, consiguiendo que Chico Bestia comenzara a babear- Ve con Cyborg y Robin y deshagan esa estúpida apuesta-

-¿Como lo…?-

-¿Supe?, leí tu mente hace un rato, ahora lárgate- Cerro la puerta

Una vez Raven entro, Chico Bestia salió disparado hacia la sala, donde Cyborg y Robin jugaban a un videojuego. Se posiciono frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa y les entrego 20 dólares a cada uno.

-Vaya Bestita, nunca te había visto tan feliz por perder una apuesta- Hablo el atleta guardando su parte.

-Si, solo duraste una semana Chico Bestia y eran dos- Robin guardo su dinero para después continuar –Te hizo algo Raven para que dejaras de atosigarla?-

-Algo así- Respondió el cambiante para después salir disparado hacia la habitación de la gótica dejando a Robin y Cyborg con un gran signo de interrogación sobre sus cabezas…

Fin

Hola, espero que comenten chicos, me animan continuar. Espero sus reviews! HASTA LA PROXIMA!


End file.
